


Drabble: Tea and Crumpets

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Master and Commander RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-03
Updated: 2005-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Image and pairing prompt from ashinae: Russell Crowe/Paul Bettany. <a href="http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v457/skadifrost/random/a0149-000892.jpg">Image.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Tea and Crumpets

**Author's Note:**

> (Image is of two cups with liquid in them, an orange, some kind of pastry, and various other implements of a tea-ish nature.)

"It's for _Auld Lang Syne_ , goddamnit. For _Auld Lang Syne_."

Russell scratched his chin. "Uh huh. Go on." Only Paul could gesticulate madly over tea.

"And there's a fucking aitch in front of the word. _Herbs_. They don't pronounce it _orticulture_ , do they?"

"Doubt it." Russell stirs the lemon into his tea. "Cream?"

"Yes, thank you." Of course, minor distractions like that didn't interrupt Paul from the daily Queen's English tirade. "And it's _let_ , not _leave_ and there's no such word as _yo_ , and--"

"Paul?"

"Yes?"

Russell leaned across the table and kissed Paul firmly on the lips. "Shut up."


End file.
